Conventionally, an imaging apparatus in which an image pickup unit is detachably attachable to a camera body has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-354177, for example).
In this conventional imaging apparatus, a camera body has a housing recess to which an image pickup unit is detachably attached to be housed therein. The housing recess includes a back wall section, and includes an upper wall section, a lower wall section and a side wall section which are integrally formed with the back wall section. In the camera body, an attachment/detachment opening is provided on the side far from the side wall section, the attachment/detachment opening being formed of the back wall section, the upper wall section, and the lower wall section.
In the conventional imaging apparatus, the image pickup unit is housed in the camera body by placing the image pickup unit in front of the attachment/detachment opening and pushing the image pickup unit toward the side wall section along the back wall section. On the other hand, the image pickup unit is removed from the camera body by pulling the image pickup unit out in a direction away from the side wall section along the back wall section.
However, although the imaging apparatus is configured so that the image pickup unit is attached to or detached from the camera body while being guided along the upper wall section and the lower wall section, the conventional imaging apparatus has a problem that it is difficult to accurately and smoothly connect the camera body and the image pickup unit to each other when detachably attaching the image pickup unit to the camera body.